


Library Shenanigans

by MoraMona



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also let them have good sex, And I'm not sleeping because I have a molar growing in and HOLY FUCK it hurts, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess mc made a stupid bet, It's 4:09 am, Jaehee's a smug lil shit, Jahee gives mad oral sex, Library Sex, There is so not enough Jaehee smut, They're students having sex in the library oopsies, gay as shit, let them be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMona/pseuds/MoraMona
Summary: My girl Jaehee deserves more smut. And if it takes throwing her and Mc into the dark corner of the library? So be it.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131
Collections: Mystic Messenger, Mystic messenger





	Library Shenanigans

  
“Ah- Jaehee!” 

You moaned, trying to stifle it with your hand. You were bent over the library table, in the darkest corner where no one went, your legs spread wide open. The girl in question chuckled, curling her fingers inside of you, eliciting a breathy, honey sweet moan. Your breathing was uneven, and a string of glistening saliva traveled from your mouth to your fingertips, as you tried to not attract the attention of anyone still in the library. Your legs shook as Jaehee pulled her fingers out, and lightly flicked her tongue around your entrance, fingers dancing around your folds. Her finger circles your clit, and presses harder, your hips beginning to buck.

“Jaehee- I- I’m cummi-”

She stopped.

Legs shaking, you turn on to your back, begging her to continue. You’re a flushed mess, cheeks red and eyes shiny with tears. 

“Wh-why’d you stop...:”

She pulled you off the table, and you nearly collapsed in her arms, before she pushed you against the bookshelf. She leaned forward, her soft, wet mouth touched yours, and then left a trail of kisses, down to your jaw, collarbone. And then nimble hands were pushing up your shirt, cupping your breasts softly and Jaehee’s mouth touched there, too, licking the salt and sweat from your skin, finding your nipples and sucking on them, which brought a strangled moan to your throat.

It was hot and cramped and didn’t smell very good in that tiny, musty back area of the library, but Jaehee didn’t seem to mind, judging by her whimpers and ragged breathing, and yeah okay You didn’t really mind either, at least not at that moment, not with Jaehee’s smooth, soft mouth murmuring against yours. Jaehee rocked, rolling her hips into you as one slender leg coming up to wind around her back.

Her hands flipped under your skirt again, pressing against your clit. 

“F-fuck, Jaehee…”

Jaehee chuckled under her breath. “God… you’re so wet.” She leaned forward, nibbling slightly on your ear.

Another moan was about to rip it’s way out of your mouth when the sound of voices got close. The two of you stilled as they made their way closer, stopping in the aisle on the other side of the bookshelf.

“-It’s so dark over here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, they haven’t gotten around to fixing the light yet-”

Biggest Con of library sex: Other People.  
Abruptly, Jaehee slid two of her fingers into you, scissoring you open. You choked on a startled moan, sending her a glare, damped by the obvious lust in your eyes. She slowly worked you into a mess, while the other two students chatted about homework, unaware of what was happening on the other side of the bookshelf. Soon enough, they left, and Jaehee continued to fuck you with her fingers, warmth curling in your lower abdomen, your back arching. You lean forward, teeth scraping at the smooth skin of her neck and collarbone, littering it with dark purple and red hickeys. 

As Jaehee continues, a familiar buzzing spreads throughout your body, and your thighs tremble, an orgasm overtaking you.

Your legs give out, as you desperately tug at Jaehee’s hair, hips bucking on her fingers. Even as you cum, she still strokes your over sensitive clit, as you mewl and moan, and she leans down to capture your erect nipple between her teeth. Sending a jolt of pleasure through you. Her fingers are making lewd, wet sounds, and had you been even half in check, you might’ve worried about the library staff catching you, except Jaehee brings you to a second orgasm, your body tingling, seeming to buzz.

At this point, you’re a panting, flushed, and leaking mess. And Jaehee has a smug little grin on her face, seeing what she had done to you.

“Good girl,” She cooed, and leant down to capture your swollen lips in a kiss, before gathering you up in her arms, smoothing down your skirt.

Exhaustion overtaking you, you drifted off to sleep as Jaehee carried you out of the library, dimly hoping that there’d be more where that came from.


End file.
